


Bonfire

by Beau_bie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Oliver and Flint meet up for the first time in years at a reunion bonfire.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Bonfire

Oliver rarely took time out of his busy schedule to make time to enjoy the finer things in life. He had no idea a simple bonfire night could change the direction of his life. 

He had been invited by Alicia, he had no idea who was actually hosting the bonfire, but he was assured it was all people he knew in attendance.

One of the biggest surprises was seeing Marcus Flint. He hadn't seen him since his last year at Hogwarts.

"Wood," he said, but there was no spite in his voice, "how are you?"

He was surprised by the friendliness. Almost as if they'd been mates at school, and not at odds for the most part. "Good. You?"

"Yeah. Good. What have you been up too? Heard you're on the Puddlemere United's reserve team. Nice work."

"Yeah, still on the reserve... you're still playing I assume?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Flint shook his head. "The occasional game with a few friends," he shrugged. "Nothing too serious."

Oliver nodded, noting that Flint still kept his muscular frame. He was sure Flint had to be keeping up with some sort of regiment, but he didn't question him further. "I was about to get another drink, want me to get you one?" he offered.

"If you don't mind I'll walk with you?"

"Sounds good," Oliver smiled. They chatted about the upcoming Quidditch season, placing bets that Oliver was sure he wouldn't remember past this night.

He was sure the heat from the fire was causing him to become drunk quicker. In saying that, he had drank more in just the last few hours then he had in months.

Towards the end of the night he could hardly stand. He knew, even in his drunken stupor, that he would regret it in the morning. He stood up on shaky legs, hearing Angelina ask him about getting home, but her question didn't really make sense. He just nodded when another voice spoke over her.

"I'll get him home. I was going to head off anyway."

"You better get him back in one piece. I know where you work," she said, before looking back at Oliver. "It was good to see you. Shame we didn't get to spend much time together. I'll call you later in the week, have some things to discuss now you're back," she said, patting his back.

He just nodded. "Sounds good," he said, sure he was speaking fluently, unaware he was slurring his words terribly.

It felt like a blur. Minutes? Hours? He didn't know, but he was in front of his apartment. 

He looked at the figure next to him. "Thank you," he said, pressing a kiss to their cheek. He opened the door to his apartment, stumbling inside and falling into his bed.

...

"Harry said you didn't even speak to him," Angelina said pointedly. "He was looking forward to seeing you. I just can't believe you."

"What did I do all night? All I remember was drinking too much, getting way too drunk. Too drunk to stand," he added. "Then I got home... somehow. Whoever got me home got a kiss. Anyone say anything to you about a kiss?"

"Wait a second," Katie said, sitting next to him, "a kiss?"

"Yeah. I hardly even remember the night, but I remember that," he admitted.

Angelina nodded. "We gathered that. Do you know who you kissed?"

Katie tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

He shook his head. "Was it George? Fred?"

"Not even close," Angelina said, a grin plastered on her face.

He frowned. "I have no idea. And it wasn't like a make out session, just a peck on the cheek."

Katie let out a scream. "I can't deal! You kissed Marcus Flint!" she basically howled with laughter.

"Wait... I did?" he asked slowly, heat rising in his face. He couldn't imagine Flint being okay with that.

"That's who offered to get your drunk ass home," Angelina said, a smirk on her face.

"Oh no... I didn't... He wasn't angry, was he?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. He left the party at the same time as you, that's why he... You two didn't... bump uglies, did you?" she asked a bit too cautiously.

"No. I feel asleep as soon as I was in bed."

"So you didn't invite him in?"

"I don't know. No... no I didn't. I was exhausted."

She nodded. "Still, I can't believe you did that. Who did you think it was?"

"Someone who was at least an acquaintance. How does he know where I live?"

"Who knows."

"Ask him," said Katie.

"No. That's weird. I don't think I'll be able to look at him again."

"I still can't believe it," she chuckled. "Amazing."

"Embarrassing," he said, as his friends continued to laugh.

...

He was surprised to wake to an owl tapping in his window. He rarely received mail, so he wasn't exactly expecting it. Then he thought it could have been the myriad of people had apparently accidentally snobbed at the previous Saturday nights bonfire.

He slowly got out of bed, opening the window and untying the letter. He grabbed a treat, feeding the owl before opening the letter.

'Hey Wood, Good to see you the other night. Got this meal voucher for a muggle pub, we should try it out. Lunch today okay?'

The writing wasn't exactly legible, but underneath was the name of the pub, the address, which actually wasn't too far from his apartment, and it ended with just Marcus' name.

He grabbed his parchment and quill, writing that he'd be in attendance at 12:30. He tied it to the owl and looked at the time, realising it was already ten. That meant he'd missed his morning run. He sighed, resigned to the fact he'd make himself catch up on that run the next morning. 

He showered and dressed, ready for his lunch meeting. He wasn't sure why he felt excited about this. It wasn't like he hadn't been to a muggle pub before, but he hadn't been to one with Flint before.

He wondered if Flint had been to one before. He'd soon find out.

...

Flint was already there when he arrived. It made him uncomfortable, embarrassed by his tardiness even though he'd arrived ten minutes early.

"Hey," Flint said upon seeing him. "How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for the invite."

"Of course. It's a good day for it."

Oliver nodded in agreement, thinking that any day would really be a good day for it.

They ordered another round of drinks, catching up on the last few days. Flint spoke excitedly about meeting up with a few of his old house team, admitting, upon being questioned, that he hadn't really spoken to anyone from Hogwarts since he'd left.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I worked for a muggle business," he said, cutting a bit too aggressively into his steak. Oliver was sure if he had cut any deeper he'd cut through the plate.

"I wouldn't, actually. I mean, I do find that hard to believe, but I believe you. Where do you work?"

"At a golf club."

"Really?" he replied, amused. "Since you left school?"

He nodded. "I actually enjoy the game quite a bit. Do you play?"

"I've seen it played, never actually played it."

"When you want a game let me know. I can get you out there for free."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do," he added with a smile.

Oliver enjoyed just how easily the conversation flowed. He never would have thought in a million years that he would be able to have a normal conversation with Flint. He was enjoying it immensely, and, when their catch up came to an end, it seemed disappointing. Almost unfair.

...

Oliver wasn't distracted. Well, he might have been a little. He had no idea that he could actually enjoy spending time with Flint. They'd only ever spent time together playing on opposite Quidditch teams at Hogwarts.

But seeing him again had been good. It was almost some sort of rejuvenation for his poor excuse of a social life. Sure he caught up with his ex-chasers, but that was because they made him take breaks from his training. He wanted to finally be on the main roster, not just a substitute. He knew he could improve, be better, do better, and he all too often got caught up in it all.

Flint didn't have that same stress with working a muggle job, enjoying himself, not stressing about his job. He liked that Flint had that much freedom. It wasn't envy, but intrigue. Oliver's own career was always his top priority, there felt like there wasn't time for that much downtime. Quite the opposite of Flint's.

Even he had to admit he kind of envied that life.

...

He was surprised to find Flint on his doorstep. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Visited another friend from work today. Played a few games of pool. Remembered you lived nearby from the night with the bonfire."

"Well, come in. I was just about to start making dinner."

"I uh... heard about this all you can eat pizza place opening up. Wanna come with me?"

"Pizza?" Wood asked, a smile pulling on the side of his lip.

Flint shuffled uncomfortably. "Yeah, sorry, that's dumb. Probably isn't your usual-"

"I'm in."

...

Angelina "You had pizza with Marcus Flint?"

"Yeah. He even paid for it. Said I'd fix it up after he paid for our meals at the pub a few weeks back, but he is definitely a Slytherin."

She raised a brow, not entirely sure what the hell that even meant. "Yeah, okay. But he paid for your meals twice?"

"And got us a game of golf yesterday. Was a lot of fun. Have you played golf before?"

"No, Oliver, can't say I have."

"Well, I think you might enjoy it."

"Probably not as much as you did," she smirked.

"I don't understand the implication?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, crossing a leg over the other and leaning forward on it, as if she was trying to see into his mind.

He looked at his coffee. "Uh... how's everything with you?"

She snorted, "Good. What else is new with you?"

He frowned. "Nothing. Am I missing something?"

"No. Not at all," she smirked.

...

Oliver decided to visit Flint after work. It wasn't planned. Flint had no idea he was showing up, but he just wanted to see him.

He arrived just as Flint was finishing, a grin spread across Flint's face. "Hey Wood, what are you doing here?"

"Thought we could catch up. You busy tonight?"

"Can't say I am."

"Excellent. There's a nice Thai place near the cinema. Thought we could catch a movie after."

Flint raised a brow. "I'll go to dinner and a movie, if you will join me for coffee and donuts tomorrow."

...

Oliver hadn't felt as content as he did, curled up close to Flint as he watched the movie. Well, was he watching it? He hardly remembered any of it. He remembered Flint wrapping an arm around him, pulling Oliver into him, and then he thought he'd fallen asleep for a good chunk of it. But being this close to Flint was almost intoxicating.

He looked up at Flint who was watching the movie, but met his eyes, and smiled. "Enjoying the movie?"

"I have no idea what's going on," he admitted.

"Neither."

Oliver laughed. He hoped they always had this much fun, not realising how dependant he was becoming on it.

...

"Yeah, we had coffee. Had these coupons for free donuts so we went together. He has to go back to work today, but it was nice-"

Angelina looked at him. "You go to a lot of things together with, ahem, 'coupons'. Is that a code for blowj-"

Alicia cut in. "Is 'donut' a reference to your spicy sex life?"

"Are you sure you aren't a little gay for Marcus?" Katie interrupted, brow raised as she stared into his eyes.

"You know, I never really thought of it like that," he admitted. "But I think I'm more than a little gay for Marcus."

Alicia sighed, sliding over a few coins to Katie. 

"You placed bets on me dating Marcus?"

"Yep," smirked Katie.

"Now I look back at it, it was all so obvious," Alicia admitted. 

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he admitted. 

...

Oliver showed up at Flint's work, knowing he would be finished any minute now. If there was a place to find him, it was this or the pub. He was glad when he saw Flint walk out, a grin washing over Flint's face.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wanted to tell you that I really, really like you."

"I thought you already liked me," Flint said, as though it was obvious.

"What made you think that?" he asked curiously.

"You mumbled it when you were drunk to me. That night that I brought you home. They say a man's never more honest than when he's drunk."

Oliver felt his face flush, but he wasn't particularly embarrassed. "Well, there you go. So, want to make this official?"

Flint smiled. "Yeah. Let's do that."


End file.
